Cut
by damons-hot-as-hell
Summary: Elena is a new student at Virginia State University. She meets the one and only Damon Salvatore on her first day. not for the faint hearted drug usages and self maiming. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is Co written by CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle, and damons-hot-as-hell. It follows the theme of the song Cut, by plumb. We don't own TVD or anyone there in. Each chapter will have the name of the person who wrote it! Enjoy! We don't support drug usage of self maiming in any way!**

~~~Lips Like Morphine Chapter 1- 78 scars and counting~~~~

"Elena, this will be good for you…" Jenna said as she parked the Ford Taurus in front of the large university. Elena looked out the fogged up window in anger. _Virginia State University_…She thought angrily. She ignored her aunt as she rambled on, by turning up her IPod. Within Temptations, All I Need did little to drown her aunt out. "Elena, please do this for me…" Jenna said looking at her niece. Elena ignored her pulling the sleeves of her black hoody down to cover her scared arms. The large hoody hung on her like a curtain. "Elena…" Jenna snapped. Elena looked at her black eyeliner rimmed eyes flashing challengingly. "Take me home..." She seethed. Jenna shook her head killing the engine. "No, I have had it with this 'poor me…' Attitude from you, elena". I jumped through hoops to get you into this school, you're going! That's it! You have to stop the cutting, the drugs…Everything!" Elena touched the pearl white scar on her neck unconsciously. She'd been cutting for 3 years, and it's been steadily getting worse. 3 yrs ago, her parents and brother died in an accident…Because of her.

Elena looked at the faint scar peeking under her sleeve_. Total of 78_…She thought. _And three Jenna doesn't know of, and never will. No one…Will._She felt the pang in her gut, she needed a fix. The 3 deepest and most personal of the scars…Were on the inside of her inner thigh. One for her mother, one for her father…One for her younger brother.

Jenna got out of the car closing the door and Elena reluctantly followed suit, pulling her duffle bag with her. Elena closed the door and looked at her aunt; who was eyeing her pants distastefully. Elena glared at her adjusting her black low rise Tripp pants. "Must you wear those?" Jenna asked. "Must you be a pain in my ass?" Elena growled as she headed up the path. Jenna brushed it off following after her.

As they walked up the path a girl was walking down the path, Elena felt like she was looking in a mirror. The girl stopped an eyed her with a sneer, her hair was long and wavy, and her clothes screamed money. Jenna walked up to her with a smile, and the girls sneer quickly turned to a helpful smile. "Hi you must be new…" She laughed. The laugh made Elena's skin crawl; one word screamed through her mind_. Prep._ "Yes, my niece is new; could you point us in the direction of the Nightshade dormitory?" Elena noticed an almost unnoticeable tic in the girls lip; as if she was trying not to snap. "Yes, I just moved out of there…Follow the path till you come to the first big building…You can't miss it." She said with a forced smile. "Thanks…Um…" Jenna said. "Katherine…Katherine Pierce…" "Thanks Katherine…" Jenna smiled. "What room are you looking for?" Katherine asked looking at Elena. Elena looked at her unwilling to flinch under her dark gaze. "36A…4rth floor…" Katherine's gaze hardened into ice. "Oh, well you'll like it there…If you'll excuse me I can't be late…" Katherine said as she rushed off.

"Well she was nice..." Jenna said watching her. Elena looked at her stunned. "Yeah, I'll be sure to friend he on Facebook." She grumbled as she walked off.

Jenna and Elena stepped out of the elevator and walked down the narrow hall. Elena could smell the strong usage of antiseptic cleaning supplies as if the bottle was right under her nose. "32, 34, ah here we are…36A…" Jenna said as they stopped outside the room. She pulled out the key and went to unlock the door; when the door was opened.

Standing before them was a tall dark featured guy. Short black ruffled hair, piercing blue eyes, and the features of a god. Jenna smiled at him nervously; she looked like she wanted to take Elena and run. "Hi…Are you the roommate?" Elena wanted to slap her_. Nah, Jenna…he's the janitor..._She thought. The guy smiled. "Yes, um you must be Elena Gilbert." Elena nodded not looking at him. She pulled her head phones out and pocketed them. He stepped aside. "Please come in, you don't have to stand out there." Elena stepped past him, with Jenna not far behind. Jenna looked around the room. Clothes were scattered everywhere, bottles of scotch. "It's nice to meet you…Names Damon, Damon Salvatore." The guy said closing the door. "Damon, I take it…You're a partier…" Damon smiled slightly. "Kinda, sorry about the mess…The clothes belong to my last roommate…" Elena picked up a bottle smiling at the golden liquid. Damon took it from her smiling. "No, I know you're not 21 Angel…Sorry…" Elena scowled at him. _Just when I thought he was cool…_She thought, brushing back a strand of her dyed black hair. Jenna's gaze softened at this. "Well seems I miss judged you Damon…" She looked down the hall towards the rooms. "Which is hers?" Damon smiled. "Right this way Mrs. Gilbert…" Jenna blushed. "Ms. Sommers actually…I'm her aunt."

Damon nodded and led her down the hall. "Very well '_Ms.'_Sommers…" Elena glared daggers at his black shirt clad back. _Suck up…_She thought as she followed. Her room was right across from his. "This is the best room in my opinion, you'll have a wonderful view of the sun set…" Damon said leaning against the wall. Elena tried not to stare. _Like a jungle cat…_She thought. Jenna smiled and looked at Elena. "Oh yeah she'll love that…She's more of a night time person." Elena gave her a mock smile. Damon chuckled. "Well I have to agree night time is the best time…" Elena looked at him sarcastically. "What are you a vampire?" Damon smirked. "Maybe…" Elena looked at him confused. _Is he serious?_ She brushed it off as a joke. She walked over to the closet and opened it. It was a walk in with shelves on either side. She stepped in looking around, and when she came to the back she felt a loose floorboard. _Perfect, a stash spot._She walked back out pleased with herself, setting the bag on the bed. "I'll leave you guys alone…" Damon said leaving the room.

Jenna looked at Elena smiling. "Well looks like you'll be okay." She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to her. "Here is your schedule, you start after thanksgiving. There is money in there for food and anything else you need. No drugs, no alcohol…I will be checking on you. The movers will bring your stuff tomorrow…And Elena please, I love your mother to death…But don't make the same mistake she did…Don't sleep with anyone." Elena snatched the paper from her. "Do I need to check your things?" Jenna asked. "No!" Elena snapped. "I want to trust you…Don't make me regret it." She went to hug Elena but she backed away. Jenna sighed and turned. "Fine, at least walk me out…" She left the room with Elena in tow. Jenna stopped at the door and turned and smiled at Damon. "Nice to meet you…" Damon nodded. "You to…" Jenna opened the door and stepped into the hall, tears falling. She turned and looked at Elena. "I love you Elena…" Elena glared at her not saying a word. She closed the door fighting the urge to yell and cuss her aunt out for abandoning her in this prep infested hell hole.

Elena walked into the kitchen. "Is there anything to drink?" She asked turning to look at Damon as he followed her. He had a look of confusion on his face. "Yeah, there is some Mt. Dew code Red in the fridge…" Elena opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of soda. The blood colored liquid looked enticing, as she looked at it she smiled to herself.

_The stinging sensation felt wonderful as she drug the blade across her thigh, once, twice, three times. Blood flowed freely onto the tiled floor of the hospital. A message that the pain of her loss could be short lived and that relief was just a stroke away._

Elena opened the bottle; it realizing a hiss as the carbonation came out. She opened her mouth and pulled out the small razor she had stuck between her cheek and top teeth. "Wow that's inventive…" Damon chuckled. Elena took a swig of her soda not looking at him. "Got something to say?" She asked sarcastically as she closed the bottle. "Planning on being mugged?" He shot back. Elena snorted. "No, just planning on killing the next person that pisses me off…" She said as she shoved past him. Damon followed her. "Hey look I know you don't want to be here, but we could at least get along…" he said stopping outside her door. Elena turned and glared at him. "You mean get along as in screw, fuck, get in my pants then leave? I'm a virgin…Not stupid…." She snapped slamming the door in his bewildered face.

Damon stood there confused as he heard the lock click. "What?" He asked himself. That was usually his agenda but he actually wanted to be friends with her, he didn't know why. He actually saw a shadow of himself when he looked at her. This scared him shitless.

Elena leaned against the door trembling. She knew how things worked with guys like Damon, you give them what they want, and they take it and run. And a virgin was a big trophy to them. She had to keep a clear mind…Which was why she never drank or do drugs around people. She did it alone, which she knew was dangerous. Especially her favorite…Ecstasy. She smiled as an old saying her father told her passed through her mind. _Its smart to stay a step ahead of the enemy, but it's smarter to stay two miles ahead of the army…_ She slid to the floor as she let the tears fall freely, she never cried in front of people not even Jenna. People always thought they knew what was best for her, bullshit. She removed her hoody. Her body held the entire story. On both arms were 33 scars, 66 total. How she kept count she could never figure out. They varied in shape and size. She had one on her neck and two on her collar bone. 6 on her right leg, and the most privet 3 on the inner top part of her thigh. Total she had 78, and each one was a message to herself, and others. _I'm broken…I can't be fixed…_

She gripped the razor tightly and drug it across her shoulder, as she expected the pain gave way to numbness. She felt the warm stickiness trickle down her arm as she cut again across that one in a cross pattern. _80…_ She thought. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pill container. She opened it and spilled the Tylenol onto the floor looking for her fix. She picked up the little blue pill and opened the bottle of soda. She popped the pill in and drank the last of her soda. She closed her eyes and waited for her long awaited blissful effects smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>~~End Chapter 1~~<strong>

**~CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle**

**A/N: Plz R&R no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is a co-written fic between Damons-hot-as-hell and CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle, we don't own TVD but we own the plot of the story. We don't condone self-inflicting of any kind or drug usage. Plz R&R!

~~~Chapter 2- Dance Class? I don't dance!

Elena stood up slowly as the pill took effect, the room slowly tilted back and forth in front of her. She slowly made her way to the bed and tucked the still wet blade between her mattresses. She grabbed a cloth from her bag and wiped the cut gently, the soft fabric made her sensitive skin tingle. She placed the cloth back in her bag and looked at her bedroom door; as she tried to calm herself.

She opened the door a crack and stepped into the hall. She heard Damon in the living room. The bathroom was right off there, she made her way there trying to look as stable as possible. Just as she was about to close the door he called out to her. "Angel, you okay?" Elena turned to him with a deadly glare. Even though she was considerably high that didn't mean she couldn't get agitated. "Don't call me that..." She slammed the door and sat on the side of the tub with a sigh.

Damon stood in the living room floored. He knew she'd been crying, he wasn't stupid and one of his talents was good hearing. He walked to her room and stood in the door way. He looked around for a moment, he smelled it. It was as if the room was laced with it, he saw that the mattress was askew. He walked over and lifted it up; he saw the small blade laying there. The red stickiness all but inviting, making his gums ache. He picked it up and pocketed it. "Mugging my ass..."

Damon left the room growling under his breath, he knew there was something more to the razor thing. And he was bound and determined to get to the bottom of it.

Elena rummaged around the bathroom for some sort of antiseptic and bandages. "What is he impervious to infections and headaches? He doesn't even have Tylenol!" She growled. She had to settle with toilet paper and scotch tape which for some odd reason was under the sink. She taped herself up then pulled her shirt sleeve down and stepped out of the bathroom.

Damon looked at her as he tossed the last of the clothes in a box. "Hey I hear you're in my dance class..." Elena looked at him for a second. "Dance class? I don't dance..." Damon smiled. "Check your schedule..." Elena pulled it out and read it.

**First Semester**

_Stage Dancing-Kelly Donovan_

_History Of Philosophy- Alaric Saltzman_

_Art- Emily Bennet_

"I'm going to kill her..." Elena growled. Damon looked at her schedule over her shoulder. "Hmm, I'm also in your art class..." Elena shivered at the feel of his breath on her cheek. Damon smiled to himself. _Hmmm seems someone is a little happy..._ He thought. Elena stepped away from him. "What you don't like history?" She asked trying to distract herself. Damon leaned against the wall watching her. "It's not that, just...Alaric and I just don't see eye to eye really..."

Elena didn't look at him. "Oh..." Damon smiled. He could see he'd rattled her, that blush on her face said a lot. _Rose would so kill me..._ "So is it, you don't dance or...You don't know how?" He asked. Elena looked at him for a moment. "I don't know how, and I don't like to..." Damon smiled. "Well in this class there is a lot of paired up dancing, so you will have to dance...WITH someone..." Elena looked at him. "I don't have to do anything..." Damon walked over to her. "Tell ya what, what if...I take you out tonight to a club, and show you what you're missing?" Elena looked at him. "I don't have anything to wear...And all the clubs around here you have to be 21 to get in..." Damon smiled. "Let me deal with the bouncers...And my brother's girlfriend Lexi can lend you something to wear I'm sure...It's no problem."

Elena looked at him. "Can I trust you?" Damon smiled. "Sure, I have a girlfriend Angel...I won't try anything, I promise." Elena looked at him for a moment. For a moment she felt stricken, as if she'd actually cared that he had a girlfriend. "Will she mind that you're taking me out?" She asked. Damon smiled at her. "Nah, she's not the jealous type..." Elena nodded and smiled. "Okay you're on..." Damon looked at her with a smirk. "Good, but I get to pick what you wear, and you can't complain...And if you do, there will be consequences..."

~~~End chapter2~~~

~CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle


End file.
